


Jack's Day

by DawnWave



Series: Not what I Expected [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Dad Hotch, Best Day, Fang is awesome, Gen, Surprise Sibling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: Jack's day was going well, he didn't think it could get any better.  But it did!
Series: Not what I Expected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Jack's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do this all from Jack's POV and it was harder then I thought!

Jack was having a good day. His dad had been home the night before and was still there this morning when he woke up, which he was ecstatic about. Don't get him wrong he understood that his dad had a very demanding job and that chasing and catching bad guys was really important but he did miss him sometimes. Especially when the other kids were talking about what they had done with their parents over the weekend or even worse over the holidays! As a result, he felt that it was understandable that when the office aid came to the classroom and asked for him to bring his bag and other belongings, he immediately started thinking that the worst had happened.

_ Dad's car got hit after he dropped me off at school. An unsub was waiting for him when he got out of his car and killed him so now he was an orphan. _ His thoughts continued in this way getting worse with every step he took towards the door. When he finally got out the door with all his things, he felt like he was about to have a full-blown panic attack. Fortunately, the aid that had been waiting for him was quick to tell him that everything was ok and that his dad had just received some news and wanted Jack to come with him on the trip.

This made him calm down but also confused him, why would his dad take him out of school for a trip? They never went on holidays so he didn't think that was the case. He hoped they would stop at home before heading anywhere as he had spilt some paint on his clothes earlier and didn't think it would be a good thing to travel in them. He had calmed down completely by the time his dad arrived and as his dad had a small smile, Jack just hugged him and asked if everything was okay. 

Dad had simply smiled at him and told him they were going to Paris, France. Something had happened and he had a sister there! He couldn't wait to meet her! His dad was the best, there was no other explanation for it. They went home and he showered and changed while his dad packed their bags with what they thought they would need then headed for the airport. Jack was surprised that dad's whole team was there but shrugged it off, his excitement had been growing by the minute and he wasn't going to let anything take that away. 

The flight had been long and fairly boring. He hadn't been able to move much but at least he'd had his tablet and headphones so he could play games or watch movies while they travelled. He fell asleep at some stage but was woken up for food, which was ok but not as nice as his Aunt Jessica's! Dad and the team hadn't spoken much while they ate but he'd heard them talking quietly before he'd fallen asleep and he was sure they would be talking again when his headphones were back on. He guessed it was about adult things and that dad would tell him if he needed to know anything. 

Jack watched another movie before they landed and headed to where ever they would be staying. He was standing quietly holding his dad's hand when the crocodile had appeared and at first, he had thought it had hurt her when she shouted. He was glad that wasn't the case as she looked pretty! She didn't seem to mind that she was now on the floor and all her things were as well because she was giggling as she spoke to it. Jack thought she was really brave as it wasn't a small crocodile! When the blond girl has been so mean to her he had wanted to yell at her but the girl on the floor hadn't seemed worried about it.

Jack was sad when she went to leave but when she offered to share the elevator with them he wanted to beg his dad to let them. After all, how cool would it be to be able to Pet the crocodile? No one in his class had done that before! He was glad when his dad agreed and even happier when the girl showed him where to touch to make sure the croc was happy. It was weird feeling the crocs skin under his hands as it was warmer then he expected it to be. He'd said as much to the girl and she'd smiled and said that he had special lamps that he liked to sleep under to keep himself warm. She even told Jack that the crocodiles' name was Fang.

He was a little sad when they had to get out the elevator but was glad when the girl and Fang did too, only to be very confused when a man with weird hair had yelled what he guessed was the girl's name though it was clear he wasn't angry. Wait, hadn't his dad said that his big sister's name was Marinette? Did that mean the nice girl was his sister??? 


End file.
